Tyler
Tyler (The One Second Slow Jockey) was always a bit slow. But when he was on the island, he caused tension between someone's alliance. He didn't compete in Season Two but did appeared in Aftermath. He will return for Season Three as a contestant. ''Season one'' Tyler was very chatty in the first episode. He talked and befriended Heather for a while, made frineds with Lindsay and Trent. Also talked about how bad he did in every sport he played. Justin tells Tyler that he must've been born to have a terrible life. Tyler doesn't get offended by this but still insults Justin on how he looks. That's when Izzy agreed and started to hate Justin like Tyler did. Tyler easily befriended Trent, Owen, Lewshana, and Harold. Which were on the same team as him and was in an alliaince with him (except for Trent). In ''"Down in the Chumps''" Tyler wonders where he can find a spa after his team lost. Harold told him that spa's cost money and that they needed to win to get money. Owen scretly before anyone else sees that night Tyler and Lindsay making out. Heather was completely disgusted with Lindsay & Tyler and wanted to get them voted off as soon as possible. Duncan then agreed with her (since the fact from episode 1-5) Duncan liked her. Lewshana and Harold said in an episode that they would consider giving Tyler the boot. Cody, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Harold own their own lab. In [[Guitar|''"Guitar Losers"]] Tyler thought that Trent was a bit insane when he first got up. Despite Tyler hating Duncan at this point, he found it amusing to tease and make fun of Trent. Bridgette & Beth have said some things to Tyler but hasn't been confirmed that they're friends. Ezekiel thought Tyler's methods for getting through challenges was cool, and Cody said Tyler has the magic touch. The next episode where Tyler gets eliminated Tyler had a whole new fear, of getting voted off due to him sucking at this challenge way more than sports. Courtney only asked Tyler if he ever wet his pants like Cody. Which Ezekiel, Noah, and Cody gets mad at. At first Tyler is confused and wonders if its part of the question, and then gets really angry. At the ceremony Tyler & Lindsay was discussing who to vote. Despite them both being friends with Harold they decide to boot him off because they thought it was the right time to get h im out. Others voted for Tyler but the main people were Harold, Owen, and Lewshana. They all thought Heather would stay for some strange reason, they forgot almost completely about Eva, so they resorted to Tyler. Bridgette didn't say a word. Also nobody was sure who she voted off but Chris. Tyler was eliminated and in the confessional Harold says Tyler's time here has officially expired but wished that he was still on the island. In [[Crash|"Crash & Dash"]] Tyler returned as well as Izzy and was glad to be back. He was welcomed by Harold, Owen, Ezekiel, and Lindsay. Tyler then went to the cabin to work out. The following episode Tyler doesn't say much but does say ''"I totally agree, Duncan is a creep" implying that he has a conflict with Duncan. However, Harold was the one being sent home and Tyler (along with Owen, and Bridgette) gasped. Lindsay frowned and Tyler was one of the people to hig-five Harold. In [[The Heat|''"The heat-door-athon"]] Tyler doesn't speak much but does fall in a ditch when being chased by a bear. He was lucky to be safe. he was happy to see Justin go home but said farewell anyway. The next episode Tyler says nothing but finds out about Bridgette's betrayal. He along with Owen is happy to see Duncan voting her off too. But sad when she isn't in ''"One's a Crowd". ''Tyler grew friendlier toward several people in this episode (Duncan, Eva, and Courtney). However those were the same people to vote Tyler off too. Tyler kissed Lindsay and left the island. In the special Confessional Tyler said that he'd be rooting for everyone but Eva. He told Owen to get Bridgette out soon and said something good about Owen, DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, and Ezekiel. In [[Playa Des Losers|"Playa Des Losers: After the Dock of Shame"]] Tyler said that he wanted Lindsay to win and either DJ or Owen to come in 2nd and 3rd. He agreed with Cody that Duncan was a bully. But they both said that they're cool with him. It was revealed that Tyler right before liking Lindsay wanted to kiss Gwen, Heather, Lewshana and Izzy. On [[The very last episode Srysly?|"The very last episode Srysly?"'']] Tyler wants Dj to win and is mostly a spectator of the race until at the end he screams because he didn't make it to season two. Season Two In "Aftermath: I" Tyler greeted DJ and Owen.